Rachel's Minun
Rachel's Minun is a -Type Pokemon and first Pokemon Rachel captured during her journey in the Hoenn region. Biography Minun debuted in Nuzzle'n Friends!, shocking Justin's Combusken by accident during a training session with Nuzzle. When Justin and Rachel came to find the paralyzed Combusken, Minun was too playful, and he paralyzed all of them with Nuzzle. Justin was eager to catch a Pokemon with such a convenient move, but Rachel demanded the first chance, not having caught a Pokemon yet. Fennekin battled Minun, who only wanted to play. When Rachel offered Minun a chance to play with her and her Fennekin, Minun happily accepted capture. In Ninjas in the Soot!, Minun learned Double Team while playing with a Ninjask, aiming to catch it. In Minun's Spectacular Debut!, Minun comforted a devastated when Rachel chose Minun over her for the Fallarbor Town Contest. For the appeal stage of the Contest, Minun used Double Team and Spark to advance Rachel to the battle rounds. In the next episode, Minun's playfulness and friendliness allowed him to defeat a Spinda to advance to the finals. He faced Summer's Meditite in the finals and struggled against her psychic abilities, but managed to use Encore, forcing her to use Force Palm continuously, while he paralyzed with with Nuzzle and hit with Spark. Following a collision between Spark and Ice Punch, Minun defeated Meditite by points to earn Rachel her first Hoenn Ribbon. In Of Fluffiest Swablu!, Minun befriended a Swablu and urged Rachel or Justin to catch it to have another friend as Rachel treated it. Minun was dismayed with Swablu had to leave and return to its flock. In the next episode, he joined Justin's Combusken when the Fire-Type tried to settle a turf war between multiple Zangoose and Seviper. Minun, as usual, wished to make friends, but he and Combusken were ultimately forced into a corner in battles, needing their trainers and teammates to help them. Between Struggle for the Eon I and II!, Minun helped Rachel save a Latias from the clutches of Team Aqua, and Minun defeated Matt's Mightyena. As a result, Latios took a liking to Minun and the Electric-Type returned the affection. Minun joined Braixen Skitty, and Froslass in competing for Rachel for the Hoenn Grand Festival. Skitty competed during the first three battle round of the Hoenn Grand Festival, winning each match and proving to be an excellent doubles performer no matter his partner. In the first battle round, Minun teamed with Froslass, and they narrowly defeated a pair of Loudred and Crawdaunt by points, which proved very difficult as Froslass' attacks were largely ineffective against their opponents. Minun then teamed with Braixen, defeating a combination Banette and Lilligant to advance to the quarterfinals in a cleaner performance, which they won by points despite their last attack being foiled at the end of the match. Minun then enjoyed her third consecutive victory in the quarterfinals with Skity against Andre and his team of Vileplume and Sigilyph. Skitty and Minun were pushed, but they experienced strong victory by knockout with Pikachu able to adjust effectively to Skitty's use of Assist and finishing with a Helping Hand-enhanced Solar Beam, thus advancing Rachel to the semifinals. Personality and Characteristics Minun is a very happy-go-lucky Pokemon who would rather play than battle. During his introduction, Minun didn't truly understand battling and thought it was another type of game. Minun subsequently had to be taught to battle, and when he learned, he became one of Rachel's best double battlers. Minun is also extremely friendly, and his first instinct is to cuddle up against a new friend or even opponent is to rub up against them with Nuzzle. This proves extremely problematic to Justin's Combusken and Rachel's Braixen because Minun loves to rub against them with his fur. In double battles, Minun often assumes a supporting, defensive role, using Helping Hand to boost his opponents' power, Double Team for a distraction, or Encore to force the opponents to use the same move and expend time in a Contest. It is later discovered that Minun's excessive desire for a friend is partially result of his imbalance without a Plusle. However, even with Justin's Plusle, the two of them cause mischief and enjoy rubbing up against Combusken's fur for fun. Moves Used Navigation